Proposing Can't Be Easy
by Ann2011
Summary: Zero is finding it difficult to propose to Yuuki however, when he does, its different to how he expected! Please Review!:D


**Proposing Can't Be Easy**

**Note: **This is my first fanfic! It's a little long but it should get better!

Twilight had fallen rapidly over the grounds of Cross Academy, all was peaceful and tranquil. The evening sun was slowly descending to its misty home, the night appearing in front of him. Beautiful twinkling gold lights sparkled cheerfully at the tall, nervous, sliver haired man that threaded softy across the cobblestones. The smoke-like mist surrounded his trembling body, the trees swayed in unison, caressing the leaves and ghosting gently over the grass, soothing the anxious, tense man, oblivious to anything in his wake.

Clothed comfortably in a black suit and tie, a white shirt lightening his appearance and brown loafers making a small click each time they tapped the ground, one would think this man of great importance, heading to a formal meeting. In one sense, they would be correct.

Zero Kiryuu was a nervous wreck for the hundred time in two mouths. Eight weeks, ten dates and a million opportunities wasn't enough for the poor unfortunate man to purpose without nearly fainting, running away or chickening out.

Zero sighed soundlessly, miserably, raising a trembling, sweaty hand to comb through his hair. His velocity picked up, his lithe strong legs stretching in fount of him with increased speed and strength. Time was running out. He knew it, and that information only made it worse.

Zero loved Yuuki. So much, she was on his mind all the time, like a video he enjoyed replaying awake and asleep. So much, he was willing to do _anything _she wanted, so much that his arms _ached _when she wasn't within them. So much that he was going to purpose to her, so that he could be by her side, not as a job, but as a wish, so that he could protect, cherish, love, adore and help her for the rest of his live, to be as carefree as he wanted, with her by his side.

Yuuki wasn't like any person Zero had met or would probably ever meet. Zero ruminated for a few minutes, his heavy heart becoming lighter for a few minutes. Thinking of Yuuki was fun and thoroughly enjoyable for him, because there was so much to recollect over.

Yuuki was gentle. Her soft, delicate, harmless hands were Gods gift to her. The feeling of the warmth those hands gave off, the feeling of them on his skin…somehow evaporated any scared, frustrated or uncertain emotions circulating in his body and he was enveloped in an invisible warm blanket of safety.

Yuuki was loving and caring. He would never forget the first time they met. A rueful slow smile tilted Zero's lips. She knew what to do, and what to say. Those stunning, breath-taking, dazzling brown eyes studied his small, shaking frame for any signs of pain, fear or even shock. His hardened, hurt, scared heart warmed when she remembered ask questions rather then hastily rushing in.

"_Can I touch you?"; _"_Does it hurt?" _He never did feel any pain when she cleaned the blood off his pale chest or neck. The desire to claw relentlessly at his upper body faded under her touch. If she wasn't there for him then…

Yuuki was loyal and determined. For the years they had spent together at Cross Academy, Zero could not forget a time when Yuuki had ever let him down. She was always ready at class changeover, working hard to keep the day class away form the night class, never giving up when ever he wasn't. No matter how many times he pushed her away, she came back. Most people would run away or avoid a person who shoved you away all the time and then without warning bit into your neck and absorb your blood…but not Yuuki. Somehow, it only made her heart stronger, resulting in her motivation to remain even close to zero. It warmed zeros hearted to the most unexplainable highest level of love there is.

Finally, Yuuki was herself. Inside and out. That alluring, brave, slightly clumsy, cheerful and kind-hearted woman had herself deeply placed in his heart, simply because she was so normal with him. Despite how hard he could try, he could never find anything fake about her. She was outgoing, even standing up to Kaname Kuran, whom she once loved for endless years, because he blamed Zero falsely of murder, and she believed Zero was completely innocent.

And she was much more.

Yes Zero loved her. Yup he wanted her. Of course he also needed her.

He was greatly surprised when the view of the Cross Academy gates were so close to his vision. Yuuki would meet him here, and then they would depart for their date in the Ramada Restaurant. He leaned against the wall and gazed back at the large mansion ahead of him. Shoving his shivering hands into his trouser pockets, he inhaled deeply, and exhaled loudly, then began to repeat the process. He was just so damned _nervous!_

He wondered how he could handle it if she rejected him then and there. What if she says no? What if he embrassed her, or made her uncomfortable that she became terrifyingly quiet? He knew she would never laugh, but he did know that it will either complete or destroy their relationship he worked so hard to have. What would he do if she says she wanted time to think about it? Could he wait any longer? Well, of course he could, he would, but how long would it take?

The one question that worried him until he was neck deep in dread was, what if she choose Kuran Kaname? Granted, they were going out now for two years and have been going on dates nearly every week-end, but what if she still couldn't choose?

They finished school in Cross Academy for two years now and were both working endlessly. Yuuki, now at twenty, choose to become a teacher in cross academy, to help support the pacifist ideas of Kaien Cross, and to keep the peace between vampires and humans. Yuuki wasted no time in telling Zero her day's events everyday on the phone. He knew she loved being a teacher and uttered no complains as he listened to her soft, angelic voice like he would to a classical melody, a genuine smile etched on his pale face.

Zero, currently twenty one, continued to work with Yargari Toga. Despite Yuuki's wishes, complaints and rare threats, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything else. The anguish in his heart was still nagging him, like a needle poking him in the chest, something even Yuuki's tender, understanding love for him just couldn't extinguish...yet. Perhaps...if she did accept him...there was always hope.

And Zero was a vampire. A blood thirsty, repulsive creature that drained the blood, liquid of life, from a innocent person. A monster ready to destroy, to kill, slowly…And yet, Yuuki loved him. Accepted him and let him drink her blood, no hesitation found in those enchanting brown eyes. Yes Yuuki was the most beautiful, generous, kind woman in the world.

"Zero?" An angel's soft, almost inaudible voice enquired. Zero's head had dropped unexpectedly in deep thought and when he raised it, he straightened immediately.

A petite, brunette woman stood before him, her hands entwined at her stomach. Her shoulder length brown hair caressed her bare shoulder as the strong wind picked up strands of fine hair, like vines. She wore a knee short, strapless black and pink dress, creating a pattern of pink on the upper part of the dress, and black on the lower. The dress just about covered her chest but the expanding flesh was still visible. She threw a black shawl over her bare shoulders, but it wasn't enough to penetrate the cold weather.

However, for Zero, the atmosphere got a hotter. She was beautiful, stunning, a goddess of golden light in the form of a gentle, harmless creature. Everything was perfect...especially her eyes. Zero could never understand how her alluring, large cinnamon-brown orbs could contain so much light, but tonight, they shone brighter than the moon above. They glistened with love, warmth, happiness and possibly due to Zero's reaction, pride. They searched Zero's face like scanners looking for familiarity.

Then a happy, loving, cheerful smile that could light America light up her face and Zero's heart. One word for that was all Zero could think over.

"Yuuki." Zero's quiet, husky voice was unmistakeably filled with genuine warmth, happiness and relief. Slowly, Zero stepped closer to Yuuki, his heart beat quickening, his mind strangely becoming sluggish as it focused on the woman before him.

When he was only an inch away from her, he knelt down on one knee, reached for Yuuki's hand, who held it out knowingly. He brought the soft, delicate skin to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the front of her hand, brushing his lips softly against her knuckles, resulting in a delighted shiver crawling up Yuuki's spine. She giggled, music to Zero's ears. He dropped her hand, but was surprised when it met his check and caressed it softly.

Zero then straightened up and enveloped his girlfriend tightly in his arms, rocking her slightly left to right. Yuuki purred instantly and snuggled into zero's warm shirt. The smell of zero surrounded her in an invisible mist and she melted into zeros muscular arms.

"It's good to see you after a whole week! How are you?" Zero asked quietly. Yuuki giggled again.

"Yes it's been too long! I'm great! Did you tell the chairman where we were going?" Zero nodded, pulling out of the hug and stepping back, only to grasp her left hand.

"Just there. Now, are we ready to set off?" Yuuki nodded once, smiling up at him. Thanks to her high heel shoes, she now reached his neck. She had practised wearing these shoes each day of work, and was thankful for it, as she impressively they strode off, matching the same stride as Zero.

"How was work this week?" Zero enquired looking down at the auburn haired girl. Her slightly struggling stride made her short, brown hair bounce and glisten in the moonlight. His gaze travelled from her face to her chest to her curved hips to her attractive legs. Admiration lingered in those mauve eyes.

Wait! _Crap! _You should be listening! He scolded himself.

"…And the students find it funny that the Japanese are nicknames the "Japs". None of them had ever heard of the nickname! Can you believe it?" Zero shock his head quickly, relieved.

"How was work for you?" Yuuki asked, her cheerful voice ringing in his ears. He shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Loads of paper work." He grinned at the sympathic yet triumphant look Yuuki gave him.

"Well, if you worked with me, we could help each other like homework! Instead of being bored of writing about Level Es." Zero said nothing but just looked straight ahead of him. He would like that…a lot. He wasn't sure yet though…what would his parents think?

They continued to chat as they walked in the companionable atmosphere, heedless of the freezing temperature. The happiness that surged within them seemed to warm them up.

-o-

They reached the restaurant twenty minutes later. Relieved to be in the warm interior, they reluctantly released their hands. They were greeted by an overly-eager waitress, with violet blue hair, who took them to their reserved table. Yuuki gasped in delight.

Zero had reserved them a small two person table at the end corner of the room, seated right beside the window. They were given perfect privacy thanks to the position of the table and the dimness of the lights above. Yuuki's heart began to beat proudly against her chest. Oh wonderful Zero! Perfect, romantic and thoughtful!

They took their seats, familiarly facing each other. The little table was dressed in a strawberry red linen cloth. A lit candle was peacefully lit in the middle of the table, saucers and cutlery placed neatly in front of them both. Yuuki loved the paper-like, snowy napkins that were folded inside the wine cups. Everything was just so perfect!

Zero chuckled happily at Yuuki's excited expression.

"Better then a picnic? Having everything done for you?" He asked innocently, lips twitching. Yuuki laughed, then tried to look as innocent.

"Maybe…" She jumped as the smiling waitress materialized beside her. The waitress's smile captured her attention. It was so big…Wow, so were those teeth, how did she get them to be so white? And …was that spinach between her incisors...? Then the teeth began to move, Yuuki watching the small green thing flutter between the teeth.

"Well sweetheart? What'll it be?" That snapped Yuuki's gazed away from the waitress's mouth, slightly taken aback. She spun around to an amused Zero for reassurance. He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"We're not sure yet ma'am. We should know soon." The waitresses smile then grew impossibly larger. She nodded once and fled, her red platform shoes clackingloudly against the wooden floor.

Zero chuckled again, a wonderful song to Yuuki's ears.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you notice something interesting in that woman's mouth?"

He grinned. Yuuki shuddered.

"I think she had spinach wedged in between her teeth." Zero laughed, causing Yuuki's heart to skip a beat. It was so rare to hear that laugh…and she loved for she could cause it. Something very few people could do.

Without much warning, Yuuki stood up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. If she comes back, could you please tell her I'll have soup for starters." She smiled at him. He nodded back, picking up the La Carte menu.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed his head and smiled when she giggled

Once her back was turned, Zero fished into his pocket for the small, furry box. _There! _Thank God! Alright Kriyuu. You ask her tonight!

Just before he could even pick up the menu, he gasped in horror.

_What!?_

-o-

Yuuki stared at herself in the mirror. Slowly her gaze then drifted down to the sink.

Could she go on like this? Being so loved, worshiped and adored by the greatest man in the world? What could she give back?

When Yuuki first met Zero, she never would have believed she would slowly grow to love that solemn, quite, taciturn man, who would try to keep her at bay. She deeply believed that staying by Zero's side was the best decision she had ever made. Zero coming into her life was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her. She always felt safe, loved, protected and admired. He never ceased from doing everything in his power to make her wishes come true.

He was…her knight in shinning amour. Her savoir. Her life.

To lessen the guilt that laid heavily on her heart, she began to ruminate about Zero. Thinking of Zero was like watching her favourite movie, or looking at her most cherished picture. Because she could never tire of it!

To Yuuki, Zero was…

Handsome. Yes Zero was defiantly handsome. She adored those strong structured facial features, the rare, perfect smile and his cute nose. She fully believed he was the God of the night, a nocturnal vampire knight, her light in the dark. His hair was like the most exquisite silk you could by, such amazingly soft sliver strands that attractively fell over his pale, purple eyes, like fine pieces of thread. But his body…irrestiable! His large, smooth, chest, was like her magnet. His muscular arms and legs had "I work out." Printed on them. Yuuki's lips raised up to a small smile. The most enjoyable thing to do when she was bored was to watch, fascinated and admiring when Zero worked out. It usual led to very…pleasureable sensations and enjoyable kissing.

From the second she laid eyes on him this evening, she was mesmerised by manly figure in front of her. The suit made him look more gorgeous than he did casually, and his hair fluffed and tussled the way it was melted her on the spot. The sparking earring on the top of his left ear topped it off, like a cherry on ice-cream.

He was strong. It amazed her to the ends of the earth at how much strength Zero portrayed over the four years he grew up with her. For four years that brave man fought his instinct for blood, a liquid that could ease his spinning, scared mind, could relieve his heavy heart. But he did it also so he couldn't hurt her! How could he not have told her? Her heart ached unbearably when she thought of that fateful day when he first bit her…he looked so scared…But he was also a fighter and once she made it obvious she wasn't going to leave him, he hovered over her like a bumble bee, always making she was happy and secure.

He was so easy to be with. Well, when they were alone. He would come up with the funniest jokes, and listen to everything she said with a loving smile tilting those beautifully shaped lips. She wanted him to only smile to his hearts content and never feel scared, lonely or hurt ever again. He took her wishes as though the were a Queen's order and had this amazing ability in making her feel like the most important thing in the world, in making her feel…_special._ The dinner tonight was enough to prove that.

It was here where Yuuki's frowned. She also loved Kaname with all of her heart. He made her feel so cherished and loved, and took no hesitation or regret in buying her anything she wanted or doing anything she wanted. But…he was so different to her. He could make her feel like a child without realising it and she often worried about speaking to him, afraid to say the wrong thing. She never had that problem with Zero, he knew her from her hair roots down.

And last, but not least, Zero was Zero. He considered himself a monster, a beast for what he was. But she saw him as much more. To her, it was who he was. He was attached to her heart like a key ring, and she would never let that loving, unpredictable, wonderful man go.

-o-

"What are you _doing_!?" Zero cried in rage. Kaien Cross beamed proudly down at him, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm here to give you the fatherly support and advice! Proposing can't be easy-."

"Sshhh!" Zero hushed, standing up hastily, his head looking around wildly for Yuuki. The chairman chuckled.

"Poor boy!" He sniffed. "So nervous! Now listen to me-."

"No! You listen, you infuriating, impulsive man! Get out of here before Yuuki comes back!" Zero's heart was now pounding against his chest, as if trying to burst out and run, something Zero was trying not to do. He felt sick, horrified and worried. Everything was going wrong!

"But…I want to help!" Then he added "And I must say you look fabulous tonight!"

Zero groaned in frustration.

"Why did I tell you?" He mumbled, a hand combed angrily through his hair, looking up at the sky accusingly.

The chairman wasn't shaken. "Did you remember the ring?" Zero nodded warily, briefly taking the small blue box out of his pocket for more his own reassurance than the chairman's. Who knows, it could have ran away as fast as possible… Zero sighed furiously.

She was going to see the chairman, ask what was going on, and it could be an embarrassing failure or a horrifying failure. He knew it would end up in failure. Had Zero decided not to panic, he probably would have realised the situation wasn't as bad as his alert mind was telling him.

The chairman noticed the misery and fear etched on his adoptive sons face and decided that his surprise visit was the wrong thing to do. He was so excited that his two children were so in love that there was a possible marriage, but he should've thought of how Zero felt about all of this. Probably scared to death. Kaien heart ached as he resisted the urge to throw his arms around him.

Oh well, everything was worth a try!

"Zero." He soothed softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "It'll be fine. Trust me!...if you can. She loves you and there's no reason for her to say no. Don't worry yourself sick so! It's not helping you at all." And with that, he briefly flung his arms around the shocked, trembling boy, before dancing away. Zero didn't miss the hop in the air as the chairman clicked his heels together in sheep pride and happiness.

White faced and shaking, he slowly sunk back into his chair. So…close. Under the shocked expression however, Zero's heart began to feel light and giddy. How unexpected of the chairman… Zero expected a full lecture on what to say, but was truly grateful for what the chairman had said. He should probably apologise…ah later. He had more important things to worry about…

-o-

When Yuuki came out of the bathroom, she didn't expect to see Zero looking so tried, wrecked. Biting her bottom lip, her forehead began to Manoeuvre into a frown, her heart aching again. He was acting strange a lot of the past few weeks. Maybe it was work he wasn't telling her about? Perhaps he was feeling ill?

Now her body began to sweat, her temperature raising. He had better not be forcing himself to have dinner if he wasn't feeling well! She marched over to him, searching for any worrying symptoms on his face.

However, once he saw her, his face lit up immediately.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Yuuki nodded, sinking into her chair.

"Are you okay, Zero? You look pale and tired." Zero eyes widened in surprise. He leaned back for a second, thinking. Then he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow worryingly. He gaped like a gold fish for a few seconds until he forced a huskily word for his tongue.

"Yuuki…" He broke off, looking rather terrified. But before he could go on, the waitress appeared with their soups, the creepy smile painted onto her face. She winked at zero, slowly sliding her tongue over her lips seductively before turning around and walking away innocently.

Completely horrified, his heart hammering against his heart, threatening to shut of his breathing, he stared at Yuuki, who seemed more interested in her soup. Oh thank god! She didn't see.

Zero began to hyperventate. It was too much. He didn't think he could stand the stuffy, crowded interior any longer. He stood up rather panicky, his chair crashing to the floor behind him. His legs felt like boneless rubber and his forehead burned.

Startled, Yuuki jumped six inches into the chair, her brown eyes wide with shock, her heart practically thumping in her throat. She could feel her hands pulsing as they grew sweaty with apprehension.

"Zero?" Her voice was low, worried. Trying to calm down, zero gave her a shaky smile.

"I need a bit of fresh air. Back in a sec!" He was already marching towards the door before Yuuki could say anything, avoiding the tables. The diners were quiet, their eyes glancing from Zero to Yuuki. But Yuuki had eyes for one person. Once he was out of sight, Yuuki gaze out the window, watching Zero stride across the road and down to the lake below. Tears welled up in her eyes.

What just happened? Why did he just storm out of the restaurant at that? She glanced over to where her partner was sitting and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. She inhaled sharply. Her heart was hammering against her chest, body pulsing, slick with sweat, she slowly raised her hand, and enclosed her fingers over a small, blue box. Her mind was screaming in excitement, she became suddenly jumpy. It couldn't…he wouldn't… slowly, as if unravelling the most exciting Christmas present of her life, her fingers pushed the top lid open and she gasped. Warm, unnoticed tears slid down her checks like raindrops, one after another.

Her lips parted as her breaths her now sharp gasps to calm herself. A ring. The most beautiful, sparking, exquisite, and dearly expensive ring sat happily in the middle of the white blankets that surrounded it, flashing knowingly at her. Her heart began to ache, but for sheer joy, love and relief. Oh Zero!

Trembling fingers closed the lid again and with a sense of purpose as keen as a blade she ran after the man who held her heart completely.

-o-

Zero stood watching the sparkling lake, but not really seeing it at all. The serenity of the lake was calming, the moon in its full splendor lights up the night and cascades its light with a romantic glow. Its shimmering reflection casts a slivery sparkle on the still waters. The sounds of couples laughing, cars driving and swans squawking lingered all around the atmosphere.

Like ripples spreading on the surface of water, embarrassment and guilt raged inside of him. What must Yuuki think of him? He shouldn't have left her in the restaurant like that.

He asked her to come on this date and all he's done so far was completely confuse her. But

he just couldn't to it! It would change their relationship forever, either for good or bad. He wanted nothing more than to be with Yuuki for the rest of his life, to work together with life's problems, to love one another contently and to maybe start a family at little more off into the future. He wanted to love her without worrying about how Kuran would interrupt, and he wanted her to love him, without being stuck between two men.

Zero sighed as he sought to dispel the misery that gripped its vice like fingers around his heart and lungs. What was he going to do? When was he going to do it?

Glancing around his shoulder, he convinced himself he was alone. He had rehearsed this speech a thousand times in his head, even wrote down a few ideas at work, but could never manage to get the right words. What was the harm to say it out loud now that there was no one watching him?

He took a deep breath and steadied himself; he looked out across the shinning river, from his heart…

"Yuuki…firstly, I'm sorry. For all the trouble I've caused you. You are the most generous, amazing, warm, kind-hearted person on this planet and… you will always be deep in my heart, to do whatever you please with it. I love you. You know that, but words can't describe…its unexplainable…all the love I have for you. Yuuki, I would do anything…_anything_ and everything…just so you can smile from the bottom of your heart. I would do everything I can to give you the moon if you wanted. All the time, all I want to do is throw my arms around you… to have you close to me." Zero paused here to gaze up at the moon. Slowly, be knelt down on one knee, still gazing up at the moon.

"Yuuki, I can't live without your kind, beautiful smile that doesn't hold any judgment. I don't want to be without looking into your amazing gentle eyes everyday, it'll kill me. I love how you don't judge the fact I'm a vampire, and I-I need you. I know you love Kuran… but…I…love you too. So much." Zero's voice shock silently, closing his eyes. Then with a final deep breath, his eyes still closed, he whispered

"Will you marry me Yuuki?" Silence. He stayed there for seconds as his heart raged at the fact Yuuki wasn't anywhere to here that. He was about to stand up, but two moist, warm lips pressed against his own, pressing him down.

Zero gasped in shock, his eyes fluttering open. His one and only true love was smiling before him, her eyes glistened with tears, running down her checks and onto her lap. Then, giving a cry, she threw her arms around Zero's neck and began to sob into his chest. Stunned, Zero slowly raised his trembling arms around her jerking back, fingers threatening through her hair. Oh my…she heard that! Well then why was she crying? Zero's heart lurched painfully, dread punching him in the stomach. He scared her, Worried her because now she would tell him she much preferred Kuran, she didn't want to hurt his feelings… But Zero was already crushed. Everything began to hurt, his head, his heart, his chest. He didn't want to hear her say no…

"Yuu-." He broke off when a long, soft, thin finger pressed against his parted lips. Yuuki shook her head, tears cascading down her checks as if racing each other, her shaky smile broke Zero's heart, ripping into two. All he could do was stare at her as if she was a completely different species.

"Ssshhh. Don't say anything. Really, you've said enough." Yuuki whispered, her tone crumbling like a crushed biscuit. With an effort she mentally pulled herself together. It was hard to speak as she struggled with the love she contained for this boy.

"Zero… thank you. Zero, I love you too. Oh Zero, did you really mean all of that!?" Zero was still too shocked to speak. She wasn't mad, sad, worried or in hesitation! Would she…say yes?

Stunned, he nodded gently, barely moving his head. Soft, warm, gentle hands now held onto Zero's checks. They were trembling. But they weren't cold?

Yuuki wasn't cold. Excitement, love, joy and shock was enough emotions to warm her body, as they flow through her blood, circulating around within her. When Yuuki caught up with Zero by the lake, she heard him call her name, but never expected what just happened. That was the most nice, caring, loving, adorable, romantic thing anyone had every said to her…

With her hands firmly holding his face to her gaze, she was determined to tell Zero what he meant to her…

"Zero…what you said…thank you…it was the most nice, wonderful, romantic, caring thing anyone had ever said to me. Kaname never even said so much to me." That sentence couldn't have made Zero happier. His heart began to dance the salsa, inside he was screaming with joy. He had this powerful, joyful feeling to encage Yuuki in a bear hug and jump with sheer joy. But he was even more shocked then before.

"Zero, I feel the same way. I love it when you hug me, you're so warm and you make me feel completely safe. I really think that I don't deserve you…you have this incredible ability to make me feel like a Queen and you treat me so specially. Zero, I couldn't possibly live without you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I thank God you walked into my life. You have the most enchanting eyes, and when you smile everything lights up. Anyone would be lucky to have you…I am the luckiest person alive!"

And with that she captured his mouth with her salty lips, her hands brushing past his cheeks

and into his hair. Zero responded eagerly, biting down on her bottom lip to gain entry. Eventually her lips parted, her tongue sliding along Zero's top lip. Zero's tongue began to duel with Yuuki's, her giggles puffing her warm breath into his mouth. Finally the passionate kiss ended, both the couple looking deeply into each others eyes. Zero's eyes burned with intensity, love and joy so with the new found confidence he gained he finally asked to her breath-takingly large eyes:

"Yuuki, will you marry me?" Yuuki's large eyes softened and her smile widened. Zero's breath was caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, her hair flapping softly in the wind, the moon light reflecting off her shiny hair. His heart thumped so hard against his heart, he wondered if he could hear what she said, if _she _could hear his heartbeat…

She grasped his arms and beamed, "Yes!" Zero gave a cry of joy and broke into the most brilliant smile he ever had. She said YES! Relief, joy, love and warmed surged through him like a raging river.

"Oh Yuuki!" He pressed his lips against hers, and began to kiss her intensely, passionately, his hands running through her hair, down her back, over her buttocks, up her arms. Yuuki was just was passionate, her hands running down every bit of zero she could find. Teeth scraped gently across her bottom lip, fangs brushing lightly against her flesh. She passed no heed. If Zero wanted blood he could take it, she was his and she wanted him to know that. To show how she loved him. They parted as they gasped for air.

"I love you Yuuki." Zero gasped. Yuuki beamed at him and purred happily when he enveloped her in his strong arms.

"I love you too Zero." It was Zero's turn to smile as he pressed a little kiss to the top of Yuuki's hair. Just as his lips pressed the soft, fine strands of hair, as smooth as silk and completely divine, he realized he should have given her the ring. Patting his hand to his pocket he was surprised to find no budge, no box. He began to panic as he searched deeply to both his pockets. Oh no! How could he have lost it! The ring! The expensive, diamond-covered ring that connected Zero to Yuuki… This was not happening.

Yuuki looked up when his movements became frantic and giggled when Zero spun his head around the grass around him. Oh, he wouldn't mind if she played along a bit.

"What are you looking for Zero?" She asked, keeping her tone as normal as possible as she sunk her hand into her dress pocket and closed her fingers over the small, blue box.

Zero looked at her horrified. Oh this was embarrassing! What could he say, I lost your engagement ring but don't worry when I get a proper job within a few years I'll get you a new one.

"Mmmmmm…."

She couldn't stand his expression any longer. She erupted with laughter, doubling over. She only laughed harder at Zero's bewildered expression. She grasped his hand and opened it so she saw his palm. Ignoring his quizzical look, she slowly placed the small box in Zero's palm and smiled up at him.

Grinning back at her, he pushed open the lid and took the gold ring, covered in diamonds out. One large diamond stood proudly on top and winked at Yuuki with pride. He held out his right hand, requesting for Yuuki's left one. Once she placed it on to his palm, zero took the fourth finger and slid the ring on slowly. Yuuki was just going to pull her hand back, but Zero wasn't done. He raised her knuckles to his warm, moist mouth and kissed each one, then gazed into her eyes intensely.

"My Queen." He stated before releasing her hand. Yuuki gazed down at her ring, holding it up before her with deep admiration, pride and love. The she raised her head to his and kissed him gently.

"My knight." She whispered back. Zero's eyes grew wide with delight before he once again flung his arms around her tightly.

They sat contentedly under the moonlight, arms wrapped around each other, dreaming of the life ahead of them.

-o-

Back in the restaurant, the beaming waitress noticed there was no one at the table in the far corner. Their soups were still there…

"Baxter!" A man's hoarse voice roared from reception. _Crap!_

The waitress flinched, then began to turn slowly, as if turning towards death. The manager leaned against the reception desk, arms crossed, a frown as long as tomorrow etched on his elderly face, his white hair standing up dangerously on his almost bald head.

"Baxter, why is that table empty again?" The waitress's huge smile lessened as she fidgeted with the notebook she held.

"Ehh…Bathroom?" The manager sighed, rubbing his temples.

"This is the third time this week and the hundred time this month! Listen to me Baxter! The smile, it's not working… really. Keep it up and you'll never smile again. Until your possible next job." And with that, the manager marched away. Baxter gulped, tugging at her collar, unusually stuffy. _Oh boy…_

_-__fin-_


End file.
